


I Bleed Purple

by AnonymouslyCaffeinated



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut maybe, F/M, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Slightly altered universe, Slow Burn, Will add more as I go, dont read this garbage X3, hank is best dad., i have no idea what im doing, im sorry., more people will be added to the tags as they pop in, probably not, seriously... the slowest of burns., some funnys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyCaffeinated/pseuds/AnonymouslyCaffeinated
Summary: You lay in this hospital bed with no memories of what got you here in the first place, though the android sent by cyberlife was by your side. so it couldn't be all bad right?





	1. Bright Lights and Bruises

_Thump_  
What is that awful feeling?  
_Thump_  
Yeah...go away thumper, not today!  
_Thump_

With a frown, you hesitantly open your eyes only to be greeted with fluorescent lighting assaulting your retinas.  
Wincing, you slam your eyes closed again, shoving your face back into the plushness that lay under your head.

"Good morning Miss. You've been out for quite a while." came a pleasing calm female voice.  
Your eyes snap open again, blinking through the pain and the fog of your mind to see the smiling blonde who stood next to your bed. 

 

Sitting up quickly, your breath was caught in your throat as a shockwave of pain surges though your limbs, leaving you to suck in a breath though your teeth. Tossing off the thin cotton blanket, you saw the reason why.

You were wearing nothing more than a white t-shirt with blue hems and matching shorts that came to your mid thigh. Eyes roamed over your own limbs. Your feet were covered in tightly bound gauze, with only your toes peeking through. Your left leg was neatly bandaged from mid calf ending somewhere under the shorts, out of sight. Your right knee had matching wraps. Squares of gause were taped in various places scattered through the sickly blue/green bruises that decorated your flesh.  
Your arms pretty much matched the same state of your legs, bruised and bandaged. Your left side seemed to take the most damage as a thick bandage was coiled around just above your elbow, disappearing under the short sleeve of the t-shirt. The back of your right hand had a particularly nasty gash that was sealed with steri strips. Shifting your arms to inspect them more, you feel a sharp twinge of pain from your ribs.  
‘’What the hell happened to me?!’ your heartbeat was accelerating as your eyes gazed over your battered form. 

Your mental screaming was pulled to a screeching halt as a gentle hand touched your shoulder, “Please don't stress yourself, I assure you, we have given you nothing but utmost care.” her face was closer to yours now as she leaned down towards you. Now looking over her, you take note of a green plus mark over her left breast pocket, on the other side was a string of numbers, wrapped around her arm was a band, emitting a faint cyan glow. Your eyes gloss over her face as a circle LED on her temple was lazily flickering with the same blue hue as the band. Her green eyes were trained to your own.

“W-what happened to me?” your own voice shocked you. It was unrecognisable, dry and weak. Your throat burned like you had been gargling acid.  
“Well,” the android starts letting go of your shoulder as she stood, with perfect movements, over to a side table pouring water into a paper cup. “You were brought in three days ago at three forty-eight am by two members of the Detroit City Police Department.” her voice was smooth and calm as she spoke handing you the cup. You down it in three big gulps before she continued. Her LED flickered and spun like a clocks cog “Already unconscious and unresponsive. You were administered immediate pain relief and saline fluid through an IV. Mild dehydration, multiple lacerations over the body in various degrees, the souls of your feet had been torn up though suspected running without shoes, three fractured ribs, mild head trauma, muscle damage…” your eyes locked to her mouth as she kept speaking, though her words became nothing but static to you. It was all too much, your heart was pounding in your ears drowning out the rest of the information the nurse was giving to you. 

Her mouth had stopped moving.. You blinked looking back up to her eyes. “But… what _happened?_ ” You tried putting in more emphasis on the last word.  
“We were hoping you could fill us in with that Miss.” her head tilted slightly as she gave you a smile. 

"You are currently in Rosewater Hospital and Infirmary" she offered the information without prompt, probably reading the confusion cast over your face. Rosewater Hospital? Your brows furrowed in confusion as you glance around the room, trying to recall how you got here. Snapping back to her as no answers came “Three whole days?”  
“Close too, yes” she blinked and looked down meeting your questioning gaze "We currently have no name for you. The officers that brought you here didn't know it and our facial recognition scan also has no data for you." with the same kind smile as before. "Please, if you don't mind could you tell me your name? We can easily update your file from here on out to treat you more efficiently in the future." 

You give the woman a small smile in return before opening your mouth to recite your name, but nothing emerges from your vocal cords. "Em...my name is..." your furrowing brows deepen as your eyes scan nothing in particular, Rapidly searching the crevices of your mind for the information you should readily have. With a shake of your head you try again. "My name is..." and again scrunching your eyes closed trying to force it out by sheer willpower alone. You can feel your heart beat rapidly accelerating as it dawns on you. Then that calming hand laid on your shoulder once more. Opening your eyes you meet the concerned look of the android nurse who was clearly scanning your vitals. "I...I don't know..." came your own voice, weak and trembling "I...don't know my name" you repeated slightly louder, more stating the fact to yourself then the nurse at this point.

"That's alright. For now we have to mark your file with 'Jane Doe'. a common place holder name for unidentified patients." standing herself back up right she continues, "Your file states you have in fact sustained a mild head trauma, with suspected concussion. However, not one that could cause amnesia. Your memory will surely return shortly." she gives you a wider smile you assumed should have been reassuring but right now you didn't quite know what to feel.  
"I...I hope so." you respond before sinking into your mind. As the nurse took a step back she began talking about about informing something, but at this point, you were on autopilot. Your head slightly nodded to the the nurse as she left the room without hearing what she said, preoccupied by searching for anything in your head about who you are. Frustrated with coming up with only questions, you let out a sigh as you flop back onto your bed. Lifting your left arm to cover your eyes before instantly regretting that decision as pain makes itself known from your ribs up to your shoulder. With a self pitying frown, you look towards the window. It was dark, rain was pouring from the sky making the droplets dance down the glass. You liked rain...you knew rain. 

Sitting back up again with more careful movements, a goal in mind. You gingerly slip off the bed, wrapped feet touching the cold glossy floor. Your belongings had to be here right? After scanning the entire room, the only item of clothing you see is a gray smart style jacket. Holding it up, it clearly did not belong to you. The blue LED band around the arm gave that much away before even reading the number across the shoulder. Flipping it over you read, “Android” in large glossy font, with 'Cyberlife' underneath it on the back. Glancing down at the battered and bruised flesh of your arms and legs showed that you're clearly not an android. You pondered if the android nurse had left it for you for a moment, should you ask? You end up rationalizing that if it was here with you, it had to okay to borrow it at least. Slipping the jacket up your arms gingerly, being extra careful as you pulled it over your left side. It was big and loose but not too much to be uncomfortable, the sleeves came over your hands leaving only your fingertips showing.

And with that, you turned towards the door, trying to ignore the pain that greeted you with every timid limp you took. You assumed this is what it felt like to be hit with a bus, quickly dismissing that as an overestimation with a small smile to yourself. The door slid open automatically as you got close, peeking out looking for the nurse that came in earlier, perhaps she could help you find your clothing? With no sign of the android nurse, you continue on your way regardless. You would ask later. Right now you just wanted out of your head, even for just a moment. Off you went, limping through the halls on your little personal mission. reading the signs as you made your way to your desired destination.

You catch glances of other people in the hospital looking your way out of the corner of your eyes. You suddenly felt very self conscious, well you did look a mess but this is a hospital, there are worse people off here...right? Raising your right arm you clutch the grey fabric closed on your chest, silently cursing the fact it had no closure of its own. Lowering your head slightly as you made your way through the busy lobby faster now, gritting your teeth through the pain. The door in sight, you slip out past the few people coming the other way.

With a soft smile, your tensed body relaxes as soon as you step out into the cold, fresh air. It was dark out, sure, but the lights from the hospital illuminated everything around you clearly for a distance. Dipping out from under the large canopy that hung over the entrance into the rain itself. Your feet make little slapping noses from the smooth concrete tile, the gauze shielding your flesh instantly soak up the moisture. You didn't think about that…but right now, you needed this, so you mentally shrug off the mild guilt. Grinning to yourself you look up, the rain droplets splashing on your cheeks making your eyes flutter. This was something you knew with every fiber of your being and enjoyed. 

As you stood there, letting the rain cool down your burning and aching cuts and bruises, along with your frazzled nerves, you felt tension seep from your soul. You were no longer in a hospital without known reason, you weren't bruised and confused. The noises of the world around you vanished into the darkness of the night as you focused everything on the rain cleaning the world. You were calm. You don't know how long you stood there, not long enough, but your hair and jacket were soaked, neck growing stiff so you lowered it. You clutched the now wet jacket closed again and let out a sigh, this one more peaceful than earlier. You probably should head back inside to find out when you can leave or where your belongings were…assuming you had any.

Turning to do just that, your face collides with a hard wet shirt. With an audible, 'oof' from you as you quickly step back, putting a little more weight on your left side then you wanted. You winced, trying to hide it with a smile. “I’m sorry.” you begin as you look up to meet the face of a doe eyed man watching you closely, LED on his temple circling with the same blue hue of the nurses. He had a pleasant face, but you guessed all androids did, chiseled jaw and soft features, perfectly styled hair apart from one small lock refusing to be held up with the rest. Holding up your unused hand in an apologetic motion, “I didn't mean to crash into you...I should probably open my eyes before I walk." you stammer out awkwardly as you slipped around him, limping your way back inside. 

You lower your head as you walk the same way you came out with as fast as your legs would allow without screaming in protest. The rain dripping from you was leaving spots on the polished granite floor. You watched drops fall from your hair as if you had brought the rain inside with you. 

"Miss. You are soaked and clearly in pain, can I ask why you are out of your room without the aid of a nurse or walking aid such as a wheelchair?" The silky male voice startled you. Whipping your head up to meet the gaze of the android you just physically bumped into outside, your hand instinctively tightens around the jackets fabric as you let out a breathy giggle and mentally shove your heart back into your chest.  
"Oh...I just...wanted some fresh air...I guess? I can walk around fine enough, so I don't think it would be right to take up somebody's time when they could be needed by others in a worse condition, ya'know?" you smile up at him, with a little shrug. Again his LED spun yellow, before turning back to blue as he gives you a small smile of his own.  
He opened his mouth to say something before promptly shutting it again, you notice and give a quizzical look. "Are you alright?" you ask,  
"Yes, I am fine. I was simply going to ask if you would prefer to be carried back to your room but my social sensors declared that to be rather unorthodox so, perhaps finding a suitable wheelchair for you would be better." you blink, then smile at the dorky answer he gave.  
"Honestly, I'm fine. A little bit of limping isn't going to kill me. Just makes me slower. But, thank you anyway." you smile again before looking at a sign to make sure you were in fact going the right way.  
"That is true. Though, the muscle damage in your left Vastus lateralis suggest forcing weight onto that leg for too long could become probl-" as you both turned a corner, nearing the room you came from, a booming voice filled your ears echoing down the corridor, forcing your eyes away from the android towards the sound.

"She just fucking left?! With how fucking banged up she was, I'm surprised she could walk, let alone get out! How can you fucking lose a patient?!" the shouting was coming from the room you were in. You bolted towards the door, ignoring the protests of your aching limbs screaming at you with every bounding step. Whoever was getting blamed for your disappearance didn't deserve it.The door slid open, ready for your rapid entrance, damp feet losing traction as you tumble to a stop, quickly hopping onto the less painful foot and leaving the other elevated as your gaze met that of an elderly man with messy silver hair and a ragged beard. He blinked, regarding your sudden entrance and your eyes darted to that of the android nurse you were greeted by when you first woke up then back to the older man.  
"Please...it's not her fault. She didn't see me leave." your words came out obviously pained as you stood like a flamingo letting the throbbing of your leg dull from your in impromptu sprint, "I'm s-sorry..." as you lower your leg the shoot of pain makes you wince, "I didn't know I was suposed to stay put." The man glanced over you with a questioning look of his own then looked over your shoulder,  
"Ah, you found her then. Good job, Robo-cop." 

At that, you take a glance behind you to the android you didn't notice had followed you into the room. "Yes, Lieutenant Anderson. She was just outside of the main entrance.” he paused, his brown eyes turn towards you “ Simply standing in the rain." While the two stepped out of the way, the nurse made her way to your side to gently help you back onto the bed. The men both now stood at the base of your bed and were talking quietly amongst themselves. The nurse fussed over you quickly changing the bandage from your feet in no time at all. A small hiss escaped from you when the sting of wet fabric pulled at your raw skin forcing yourself not to recoil from the sensation. The nurse stood and headed for the door “ill get you a towel and some dry clothes miss” you flashed her a, please-don't-leave-me look but she clearly didn't receive that signal as the door slid closed behind her. Your eyes remained glued to the door for a moment before slowly looking back to your current company and finding them staring you down, involuntarily, you sink back further into the pillow, pulling the jacket close once more to futilely escape there scrutiny.

The elder of the two coughed, "I'm sorry if I spooked ya with my yellin’,I didn't...ya'know...anyway." He dismissively waved a hand before continuing, "Took three days for you to wake up Missy, been waiting." a slither of a smirk graced his tired face. "I'm Lieutenant Anderson from the DPD."  
"I kinda figured as much when he addressed you earlier." You tried your best to feign confidence, even giving him a smile but, honestly, right now you were kind of terrified. "Have I done something wrong?" you ask glancing between the two.  
"At this time we cannot be certain of anything." the android stated.  
"So...er... " Lieutenant Anderson glared at the other man before looking back to you and walking around to sit on the foot off your bed, "Let's just jump right into it, kiddo. Can ya tell me your name?"  
"No" came your simple reply without hesitation. It sounded more snappy then you wanted it too and you instantly shrank back into yourself.

Eyes narrowed towards you, "Come on, kid. We are just trying to help ya here. We need something to go from, ya don't even have any damn files! A name would be good right now." You lower your eyes from his, instant guilt for wasting his time.  
"I...I'm sorry, Lieutenant Anderson." your eyes meet his again, your own brows furrowing. "I wish I could tell you...I truthfully do but...I just don't know it...I can’t remember." Your spoken words came out fast but soft. The lieutenants eyes turn towards the other member in the room still standing at the base of the bed. You followed his gaze to find deep brown orbs locked onto you, that little LED spinning yellow before he spoke and it returned to blue.

"Her vitals show no sign of deceit, Lieutenant. She's telling the truth. Her file has been updated with her medical history of the the last 3 days with the placeholder name of 'Jane Doe'." His eyes didn't leave yours for a second, you felt very self conscious for a second time today as your cheeks became warm.  
"Miss Doe, would you be able to tell us why you were running though the road at two am. Barefoot and scarcely dressed for the weather this time of year?" his head tilting slightly. Your only response was a dumbfounded expression. You tried to fish anything from your mind, anything at all. You pulled your eyes over to the lieutenant who was equally awaiting your vocal response. 

The frustration from when you woke up came flooding back by full force "I....I don't know...I...can't..." the android spoke again,  
"Where were you running from? Do you remember that?"  
"Running from?" Eyes darted between the two as they looked at each other like they were having a silent conversation. Lieutenant Anderson scooted a little closer.  
"Okay, new method. I'm gonna rapid fire some questions at you, okay? Don't think, just answer." He gives your leg what you assume should have been a reassuring pat but you wince as his hand lands on a particularly nasty bruise. He doesn't notice but the android certainly did. Coming around to the right side of the bed, he sits himself smoothly into the chair that resided there. Watching your every moment, flicker of emotion, hitch of breath or elevated heart rate. Then they began.

"Date of birth?"  
"...I...think..."  
"Don't think. Just answer kid." He interrupts you and you nod your response. "Mother’s Name?"  
"I don't know."  
"Father’s name?" You give the same reply.  
"Do you know what you were doing 3 nights ago?"  
"No."  
"Nothing at all?" You shook your head, your face dropping. The android started to throw his own questions at you.  
"You feel Upset?"  
"Yes." Your eyes drift from your lap to the android.  
"Why?"  
"I'm wasting your time."  
"How so?"  
"Because I can't tell you anything you need to know..."  
"Can't or won't?"  
"I can't!" Your frustration brakes through, a crack in your voice, you feel the telling pinpricks behind your eyes. _No...don't. Not now._

"What do you remember?"  
"Waking up here..." You almost whisper, not wanting to speak louder. Trying to keep the cracks at bay.  
"Was someone chasing you?"  
"I don't know."  
"Where were you heading too "  
"I don't know!" Your voice cracks once more.  
"Do you remember who brought you here?" His voice a little softer, sensing your stress levels elevating. You shake your head. "What is your name?"  
"I don't..." a sob breaks out of your throat as the wetness you were trying desperately to hold back began flooding your eyes, blurring your vision.  
"I don't know." quickly averting your gaze back to your lap, your hands find their way to your hair, grasping at your scalp as you try to shrink away. "I'm sorry...I don't know...I just...I'm sorry." you weakly whisper though silent sobs that wracked your chest.

 

"God fucking dammit, Connor! You plastic prick! Why did ya have to push her to tears?!" you felt the bed springs lift up with a grunt from the lieutenant. "Last question...Would you like some crappy hospital coffee?" His voice was softer now then before, you don't look up from your curtain of hair as you meekly nod trying to get yourself under control. After hearing the door open then close shortly after and no other sound in the room, you assume they both left. Breathing out a shaky breath as you lower your hands to your lap, fiddling with the sleeves of the jacket you still wore,  
you try to focus on calming your nerves. You follow each perfect stitch on the sleeves hem, counting them while blinking though the wetness.

Your tears stop, your eyes burned like someone had stuck acid in your tear ducts. Then, your heart jumped into your throat as you heard a shift in the chair. Your head snaps up to see the android still sat there watching you closely. "I thought you-"  
"I have to apologize," Connor cut in, "I didn't mean to make you cry and I was simply trying to detect any sign of recognition from your bodily functions. I'm sorry."  
"It's...okay." you blink your reply, swallowing your heart and again taking another shaky breath. “I didn't mean to cry.” you give him a small smile and a slight shrug trying to brush it off.  
"And...I am sorry again...for startling you twice in one day. I assure you that was not my intention at all." His glossy brown eyes didn't look away from you. You could tell he was scanning your face for your reaction and your smile grows a little for his reassurance.  
"Its okay...I guess...I'm...skittish?" you shrug then shake your head with a smile. Amused with how easy this man gave you a heart attack. "Really, there's no need to apologize, no hard feelings...I understand you are just trying to do your job, Mr...Connor, was it?" 

"Yes, Miss Doe, my name is Connor. I am the android sent by Cyberlife to work in the DCPD along side Lieutenant Anderson."  
Cyberlife? You recognize that...furring your brows you glance back to your hands then it clicks. You glance down the line of text on the jacket you were wearing, reading RK800.  
"Oh crap!" You quickly shook the jacket off your shoulders, pulling it around in front of you to fold it the best you could while muttering endless apologies about stealing his jacket. How it was the only thing in the room and you didn't know it was his nor did you know where your own clothes were. Suddenly, two larger hands than your own stilled your crappy folding and stifled your mutters. 

Connor was leaned over the bed looking at you with a...smile? "Put it back on, Miss Doe. I have taken note of how it seems to soothe you earlier in the halls, then again, when we arrived to your room...and just now as you were settling yourself." You blink not really sure if to be embarrassed or impressed. When you didn't make a move, he removed your hands from the mass of damp fabric and slid one arm into the jacket, leaning around you to gently slide your other arm back into the sleeve before he leans back adjusting the collar accordingly. "There. It would be better if it was dry but, you show no signs of discomfort." he states with a smile, slipping back into his seated position in the chair and adjusts the black tie around his neck. 

Your gaze followed him as he worked, as he lifted your arm you tensed, expecting pain that didn't come. He really knew the extent of your damage more than you did. Silently pondering if there was any way you could see that file for yourself. "Th-" you clear your throat, effectively removing a frog that was lodged in there before trying again. "Thank you, Connor..."  
"If it helps to ease you at this surely confusing time. I am more than willing to lose my uniforms jacket to you, Miss Doe"


	2. The Human Mind is an Idiotic Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapid fire 2.0 :3

The rest of the night was uneventful. Lieutenant anderson returned with the cup of coffee, laughing at you when you scrunched up your nose to the offending taste of this black sludge in a cup. He was right, it was in fact, ‘crappy’ as heck. 

They informed you it was actually them that had found you on the road, thus they had it so they would be contacted as soon as you woke up. It wasn't long before they left. It was the middle of the night after all. The lieutenant had to point out how inconvenient it was for you to wake up so late with a playful nudge. He let you know they would be back at some point in the morning to see how you were and hopefully figure out who you were, then ushered you to get some sleep. 

Yeah...because a three day coma wasn't enough? 

Only moments after they left, the nurse android returned with a rolling tray filled with all sorts of bandages and gauze. She also had a matching set of clothes for you, the same as what you were already in, just less rained on. She fussed over you replacing each and every bandage that was covering the worst of your injuries, you had the sickly green/blue hues everywhere. Scratches and cuts decorated your flesh like a sick work of art. Even your back wasnt free from the colours that decorated your broken skin. Seeing them all for the first time, uncovered as the nurse was cleaning them meticulously made your stomach knot and your mind was sent into a reeling mess of static noise. Something very unfortunate had happened to you and the fact that you couldn't remember it made this realization so much worse. 

It took awhile, with you squirming away from delicate fingers and cloth though you tried to stay still, the nurse had finished her duties and helped you back into the clean clothes. She lowered you onto the pillows, pulling the soft cotton sheet over you before picking up Connor’s discarded jacket from the bottom of the bed, folding it once more unto the chair. You give her a quiet thanks as she heads towards the door, dimming the bright lights in the room before leaving you alone with your frazzled mind to try and sleep. 

Which you tried...you really did. But, it didn't work. You were fidgeting and rolling over causing random spouts of agony to surge though your limbs. It felt like you where on the edge of a blade, ready to sever every fragment of a nerve in your being. You had to do _something_ to get out of your own head. 

The first time you wandered out of the room, you managed to make it all the way into the lobby but, unluckily, this time your nurse intercepted you at the door, putting a quick halt to your advances. You pout and claim you weren’t going to get wet again but she ushered you back to the room regardless. 

The second attempt was around five a.m. and you figured it was time to try a different approach. She didn't want you outside? Fine, you will just wander around the hospital and explore for a while instead. Well that was a great theory but, alas, proved to be false when your nurse side stepped in front of you when you were only but a few halls away. On the trip back, she told you she had been given direct instructions not to lose you again and made sure you rested. You couldn’t help the sulk that lowers your shoulders as once again, you are guided back to your room. You kick yourself for not asking sooner but the nurse tells you her name is Sarah, and she was an android specifically designed for good care and bedside manner for patients.

The third and final attempt to wander was grinded to a halt before it even begun. The moment you got close enough to the door for it to automatically open, Sarah was there, standing like a second and much heavier door. She gives you a knowing smile as you role your eyes and limp back to the bed on your own. You felt like a child that had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

She had come to give you your next dose of Oxycodone, a pain reliever. Your eyes were on the medical needle in her hand, before even having to ask, she handed the information over. 

Today you realised you _hated_ needles. They were the work of pure evil and you wanted no part of it. Sarah patted you on the head after she finally managed to give you the shot, telling you that you were very brave. You just laugh. Yeah, because squeaking and pulling your arms away every time it got close to you was incredibly brave. It didn't take long for it to work its magic and the majority of the blazing pain passed into a dull ache. Oxycodone…powerful stuff. 

You stayed in your room after that but, you couldn't stay still. Sarah had other people to deal with. It wasn’t fair of you for taking up all her time with trying to wander about. So, indead you wandered around your room. Limping your way around, you examined the walls to read anything and everything with text on it. The rain had stopped just before the sun came up, breaking the day with morning gray gloominess that was full of calming shades. Ending your wander at the window, you prop yourself up against the wall to take the most of your weight off your aching leg. Simply watching cars come and go in there low drawling pace, people walking past in the morning light, coats huddled to their necks in the chill winter air. You wonder where they are going, what there life holds, where they were going to do their daily activities. Just using the people watching to get your own thoughts from the growing gaping hole of your memories. What would you be doing right now if you weren't here...Who were you to the world? Shaking your head to shove it away, you recall Sarah saying your memories will return in time. There's no point in making yourself agitated over it right now. You were safe at least. 

Sarah had come in at some point, asking what you would like to eat as it was drawing close to lunchtime. How long have you been standing at the window? It didn't seem that long. You thank her but politely decline, with how tightly wound up the knots in your stomach were, you weren't sure anything would reach that far without it coming back out again. Your eyes never leave the view from outside the glass, gazing to the lazily rolling clouds moving by every now and then, glancing hues of blue trying to break through the blanket of soft grey. Hearing the door close, you were alone once again. Prying yourself from the window, you gently push yourself from the  
wall, only to turn and see two androids locked in eye contact, Sarah's LED was blinking. Connor on the other hand was holding a black duffle bag in his hand, head tilting to the side before Sarah nods to him with a smile and makes her exit. Connor’s soft brown eyes find yours, a soft smile on his pleasant face. 

“Good afternoon, Miss Doe.” his head tilts a little more before he places the bag he was holding onto your bed “Out of bed again, I see.”

“Eh, I couldn't sleep.” you turn to face him fully this time, leaning your back on the wall to balance yourself. Once again you assume your flamingo pose to nonchalantly keep the pain at bay. You tilt your own head as his words dawn on you. “Wait...Again?” 

You catch his eyes moving down to your propped up leg before finding your face again. “Yes, the nurse informed me she had to escort you back to bed three times throughout the night and you refused to stay put.” he says, very matter of factly, folding his arms “You are in pain yet you do not rest. May I ask why?” 

You can't help the smile that spreads on your face. “Oh, Sarah...That snitch” you let out a huffed laugh feigning annoyance. “Ah come on...I'm not in _that_ much pain.” sure your entire body screamed in protest every time you moved, but it wasn't bad enough to keep you still for very long. Connor continues watching you for a moment, clearly expecting more then that for your answer. He was not buying what you were trying to sell. With a sigh, you continue, “I’m restless I guess...Like, if the meaning of the word ‘restless’ had an image of description. I’m pretty dang sure it would be my face.” your babbling stops when a small laugh escapes your throat. 

“Anyway...“ you trail off, changing the subject, “No, Lieutenant Anderson today?” you ask, actually curious as to why the android detective would come without his partner. 

Connor slightly turns his head towards the door though his warm chestnut eyes never leave you, “He is here. However, he is sorting some paperwork out at the reception. He sent me in here first.” he looked back to you “Does that bother you, Miss Doe?” there it is...That puppy dog tilt of the head again, coaxing out your smile. 

You shake your head, “Not at all, Connor. You've given me no reason at all not to like your company.” he smiles back just as the door opens and both of you look towards it, Lieutenant Anderson makes his way in with Sarah following close behind him. A paper bag in her hand.

“Mornin’ kid.”  
“It’s the afternoon actually, Lieutenant.” Connor cut off the lieutenants greeting before he even had a chance to finish. The look he was throwing the android right now forced you to bite your lip as not to laugh at the two. 

“Ah, whatever.” he focuses back on you with a look of confusion on his face “why aren't you dressed?”  
You blink, your own confusion evident “Unless you know something I don’t…I currently have no clothes to get dressed into, Lieutenant.” 

Hank crosses his arms, “Yeah, that’s why we brought you some. I sent robo-boy here first to give them to you. Connor, why didn't you give her the bag?” 

The android in the spotlight now looks down to the very bag he had placed on you bed, “Oh...Sorry, Lieutenant.” looking back up to you, “Your garments were heavily stained with blood and in rather bad shape. Currently, they are bagged and tagged in the evidence locker back in the precinct.” He stated, almost looking very proud of himself. Anderson however, was facepalming like a pro, “Yeah, yeah. Come on, kid. We are breaking you outta here.” he gives you a smirk and you just laugh, limping your way back over to the bed.  
“I may not remember...well, anything, but I'm pretty sure an officer of the law should not be breaking anyone of anywhere.” you throw him a smirk of your own and he huffs with a laugh. 

Your eyes land on the bag, it had the Detroit City Police Department logo on it. “You should find everything you need is correctly in your size, Miss Doe.” 

Before you could even ask how the hecking heck he had your size the lieutenant clapped his hands drawing your attention. “Right! Clothes? Check. Meds? Check, lets get outta here.” he turned, giving Connor a pat on the back who in turn followed after his partner leaving you and Sarah alone in the room. Before the door fully closed, you could hear a “Fucking hate hospitals” from a rather disgruntled sounding police lieutenant. 

Rather dumbfounded yourself, your attention turn to your nurse who was smiling to you. “Do you know what the heck just happened?” you question and she gives you a nod placing the paper bag onto the side table.  
“Yes, Lieutenant Anderson signed your release forms, Miss.” turning back to face you, “Would you like assistance getting changed?” giving her a smile, you unzip the bag.  
“No no, I’m sure I’ll be fine, thank you.” she gives you a smile and a nod before heading towards the door. Just as the door opened you call out to her, “Oh, Sarah! I just wanted to say...thank you...for taking care of me, I mean, I really appreciate it.” her face shows confusion as her LED flashes a warm yellow before returning to blue.  
“You...are very welcome, Miss.” she gives you a final nod and leaves the room. 

You turn your attention to the bag, your fingers still grasping the zipper. You begin pulling out the contents. Simple black leggings, a blue cotton vest that was fitted around your chest tapering out long and flowing from the waist. The largest item was a gray/blue zip up hoodie with the same DPD logo sprawled over the chest that the bag had. All that was left was, underwear. Simple white hem shorts and a cotton bra. Your face grows warm as you shove that item back into the bag faster then you had pulled it out. One; It would cause far more pain over your throbbing ribs then it was worth and, two; _How the hecking heck?!_

Your face grew warmer as you tried not to dwell on the details. Instead, deciding you didn't actually want to know the hows of it all, while trying to get dressed as quickly and painlessly as your sore body allowed. As told, everything indeed fit perfectly except the hoodie, that was on the large side. But, leaving it unzipped and pushing the sleeves to sit in the crook of your elbows, fixed that easily enough. Though you did take note there were no shoes in the bag. Metaphorically shoving it off, it wasn't like they had to provide you with clothes let alone footwear. You sling the strap of the duffle bag momentarily cursing yourself for being an idiot through gritted teeth. At least it was practically empty. You make your way around the other side of the bed and collect the paper bag from the table. Taking one last glance around the room, your eyes fall onto the neatly folded jacket on the chair. Yeah, definitely cannot forget that.  
Hobbling back around, you pick it up and lay it over your forearm and then make your way out of the room for hopefully the last time. 

“Miss Doe.” the familiar calm tone greeted you as you exited the room. Connor was standing to the side, rolling a silver coin over his knuckles with a wheelchair before him. He pockets the coin and gives you a soft smile. 

“Connor... you waited here for me?” he grasps the handles of the chair wheeling it over to you.  
“Of course. Lieutenant Anderson has gone to bring the car around to the entrance. It would be rather difficult for you to locate it on your own as you don't know what it looks like.” he states...he's not wrong. Right now you feel like you know utterly nothing about anything so the fact he stayed made more sense then you first thought. You nod then eye up the chair, did he really want you to be wheeled out of here? The lobby wasn't even that far. Apparently he saw your disgruntled look. “Is something wrong?” you shake your head,  
“No, well, not really. It's just...” you gesture to the chair with your empty hand, “I really don't need that. I told you I could walk fine enough, didn’t I?” you give him a smile that he quickly returns.  
“You did. You also said you were in fact _slower_. And I know it will benefit us both not to keep the Lieutenant waiting for longer than necessary.” Was that a smirk? Oh, that sly son of a gun. You chuckle and shrug it off.  
“Well, there’s no point arguing with my own words.” with a roll of your eyes, you lower yourself into the chair. Laying the bag over your lap, Conner starts to push you through the hospital towards the lobby. 

“What is your favourite drink?” You blink and look up to the soft faced android pushing you.  
“What?” his eyes remained on the path ahead until you spoke, only glancing down momentarily to witness your bemused expression.  
“Don't think. Just answer correct?” he smiles, “I was just wondering if some less stress inducing questions would bring any of your memories to the surface.”  
With a laugh you look forward again.  
“So...rapid fire round two point oh? Alright shoot.”  
“What is your favourite drink?” he repeats.  
“I don't know.” you already feel yourself growing irritated with that answer.  
“And your favourite food?”  
“No idea.” Yeah, that one is no better.  
“How about your favourite colour?”  
A small smirk touches the corner of your mouth, “I've found I’m partial to gray.”  
“Miss Doe, that is not a colour, it is in fa-”  
“A shade” you grin, “I was testing you.” 

You can't help but to peek up at his face, he look confused and rather adorable. “Oh.” was his only reply as he wheeled you though the doors and onto the entrance way concrete. The chill air instantly gave you goosebumps as soon as it hit your skin. It didn't feel uncomfortable, but however, rather nice. 

Connor steps to your side, stopping your attempt to stand with a simple hand on the shoulder. “The Lieutenant isn’t here yet. You will be more comfortable if you stay seated.” he glances down at you.

“Alright.” averting your gaze to your lap, “Oh!” you hold out your arm, “Here, I hereby return this to its rightful owner.” you grin as he slips it off your arm and with one fluid movement, slips his arms into the sleeves, readjusting the collar then his tie. “Yeah, it suits you...thanks for lending it to me though.” you smile and his eyebrows furrow slightly, yet he returns the smile. ”Your welcome.” 

You glance in the other direction, you couldn't have possibly have pointed out the lieutenants car even if it was right in front of your face, so you just rolled your eyes and leaned back into the chair. “Wanna continue your little question game while we wait?” you look back towards him, his eyes were still on you.  
“It’s not so much a game. More so, purposed to subconsciously draw out memories from your mind that are currently behind a mental lock.”  
You role your wrist in the same dismissive manner as the lieutenant had yesterday. “Ah, of course...Is that a yes?” his head tilts at your hand as he responds  
“...yes.” and with that, the ‘game’ continued right where it left off with the less stress inducing questions as before.

“Do you have a prefered genre of music?”  
“Not a clue.”  
“Preference in animals?”  
You point to a random pigeon pecking at nothing on the pavement. “That one. He is my favorite. His name is, Frank.” you bite the inside of your cheek as Connor lets out a vocal sigh.  
“Miss Doe. Please take this seriously.”  
You shrink a little in your seat. Maybe trying to lighten the topics with more than, _I don’t know_ wasn't your best idea.  
“Sorry...I'll be serious now. Though, you’re going to get tired of hearing the same thing.”  
He continues regardless.  
“Can you name something you enjoy?” Your smile returns quickly as you actually have an answer for that.  
“Rain.” 

“What is you name?” his question came quick after your last response and you just laughed  
“I don't know, Connor. Were you trying to catch me off guard or something?” you glace up to him as he moves back to the handles of the wheelchair, pushing you towards the car pulling up to the curb. You didn't know what car it was but, you could tell it was old as heck. It seemed fitting for what little you knew of the lieutenant. Connor set you to the side and opened the back door for you while giving his reply.  
“Not at all, I was simply hoping the information had come back to you throughout the night and you had just not told us yet.” he takes the bag from your lap, pushing it into the seat furthest away. You tilt your head to look into the car, seeing Lieutenant Anderson tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in rhythm to drum beats emerging from his stereo.  
“So, why didn't you just ask in the first place?” you question Connor as he takes the paper bag from your hand, letting you use his arm to get out of the chair. 

“Well...I didn't want to repeat my actions from yesterday. Though, I can say laughter from the question was still a surprise. Better than tears.” he keeps his arm balanced with ease as you lower yourself into the backseat of the car.  
“I'll tell ya what. The moment I do remember it, _if_ i remember that is...You will be the first person to know. Call it payback for the lending me that jacket.” you grin as he stands back up out of the car. He keeps hold of the paper bag.  
“Deal.” and with that, he closes the door and your attention turns to the lieutenant who was impatiently waiting for his partner. 

“Lieutenant...can I ask you a...possibly stupid question?” he looked over his seat to you with a raised eyebrow and gives a one syllable laugh.  
“Thought you were gonna say something else there. What’s up, kid?” he looks back out the window and your gaze follows. Connor was on his way back to the car from returning the wheelchair inside. 

“I was wondering...Do you have any idea, yaknow...What happened to me? I mean, you found me right?” you stop yourself before verbal diarrhea spews out of your mouth just as Connor gets in the passenger side seat in front of you. 

“Well...kid, We have an _idea_ what could have happened. But, at this point, it's all up in the air. Buckle up.” 

He moves the car into drive and pulls off before you even have time to grasp the seatbelt. “Would you mind...Telling me your idea, Lieutenant? Right now an idea is more than I currently have.” your brow furrows as you watch his face in the rearview mirror. He looked...Annoyed? Or, conflicted? 

“Hank. Call me, Hank.” he turns off out of the car park and onto the main road, immediately getting stopped by a red light. He looks over his shoulder at you. “Alright, but there's no need to panic or anything, it's just an idea. Got it?” you give him a nod as the light turns green and he faces the road again, “Well, you were clearly attacked, by someone or something.” his eyes flick to Connor who has sat silently watching the road. 

Your brows furrow, “Something? Like an animal?”  
“More likely a deviant.” Connor adds, he had the paper bag open on his lap scanning the content. .  
“Deviant? Excuse my ignorance but…what?” Connor opens his mouth to answer you but, Hank gets to the punchline quicker.  
“Android gone bad.” he glances at you through the mirror, watching for any reactions. Your hand finds its way to the sticky white streaks on the back of the other, absentmindedly picking at them while trying to process the information given to you.  
“I...see. What gave you that idea?” your eyes roam out of the side window, not really focusing on anything but the blur of buildings passing by. 

“Have you seen yourself, kid? Looked in the mirror since you woke up at all?” you shake your head no but then vocalise it anyway.  
“No...should I have done?” you look back into the car to see Hank pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to choose his words carefully.  
“On your neck...there is a bruise, in the shape of a hand. A big one at that.” at the next set of lights, Hank angles the rearview mirror towards you. You catch sunken eyes staring back, trailing down to the neck in the reflection. He was right...a dark puddle of purple and blue lay across your throat, blending into the sickly green around the edges. Your own hand comes up to press along the ghostly shadow of fingers that left its tainted mark around you.  
“...oh…” it's all you could manage. Before the telling pricks of needles in your eyes began again. You shut them tight and turned your head away from the reflective glass. 

“No _animal_ could have done that to you. That's why we haven't made your image public. We are keeping track of missing persons reports though. Highlighting anything that could be your description.” you keep your eyes closed while Hank talks.  
“Why?...” you whisper, cutting him off. 

“Why what, kid?” he asks, his voice taking the gentle tone it had the night before.  
“Why can't I remember?” you frown, trying your best to come up with some answers. You don't even realise your fidgeting hand had made messy work of the strips holding the gash together until you feel a trickle of wetness run down your hand. You pull the sleeve down on that arm to cover the damage you had just caused.  
“Perhaps...I could clear that up, Miss Doe.” Connor spoke, you open your eyes to see he was looking at Hank who was nodding. “The human mind is an incredible thing. It does remarkable things without explanation. Though, your medical review stated you had suffered a mild head injury. It is more than likely your amnesia is one stemmed from self suppressed data. Or if you would rather, your subconscious mind has locked away information for your own safety. Whatever happened to you was traumatic enough for your mind to attempt to erase it. Block it out so you could survive without that knowledge.” through Connors entire monologue, you focus on his words trying to comprehend exactly what was happening, why your mind was currently a void of static noise. 

“So…what you’re saying is...My mind gave a big fat, nope! And, deleted everything?” you couldn't really have...Could you? 

“Suppressed, not deleted. But, essentially, yes.” his reply was calm. As he looked over his shoulder to read your momentary silence. 

You blink, shake your head, and blink again. Letting out a groan, you put a hand on your face and rub your eyes in frustration, “Well that’s fffff-freaking stupid!” you slump back hard against the seat in a hump, wincing and continuing your self deprecating rant through gritted teeth. “Someone attacks you and you think, _let's not use this information for the greater good and get this douchewaffle behind bars. Nah, let’s just pretend it never fricking happened!_ Good job me. Great work!...fricking idiot.” you irritably glare at the unfamiliar reflection looking back at you in the window before you hear a choked laugh from Hank. Your glare vanishes as you turn to him with a questioning look instead. 

“Sorry. Just...er...Was more preparing for a melt down...Not...whatever that was. Good to know your strong willed enough not to freak out, kid. A lot of people I know would have taken it a lot worse.” there he goes again with that dismissive arm wave and you smile a little.  
“Wait? Are you taking me to jail?” you squeak, the sudden realization hitting you, they never said where you all where going.  
“Now, why the fuck would we do that?” Hank scoffs while flicking the indicator light.  
“Connor said last night…you didn't know if I had done something wrong.” Hank parks the car and you turn your head to the window. You were in front of the DPD building. You looked back confused to find hank turned slightly in his chair, locking eyes with your own.  
“Do you _think_ you did something wrong?” you shrink back slightly.  
“I hope not…” you reply quietly. Hank shrugs and smiles.  
“Good enough for me.” he turns and gets out, Connor following after. 

You are really starting to think confusion is going to become your new best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its going slow right now, i'm fighting with myself not to rush through anything.
> 
> Any and all feedback will give me life! good or bad :3 i'm still new to this writing malarkey X3
> 
> If you feel like giving a Hi,Hello! ask a question or request a little oneshot drabble between updates? (please i need practice and i'm lonely x3) , ill link both my insta and my tumblr below. If you took the time to read this.. I LOVE YOU DEARLY! <3 
> 
>    
> my main/art blog.
> 
> My Dbh addict blog, where i post updates for this 
> 
> Instagram
> 
> one of my best friend/bribed editor on tumblr. ;) go throw him a hai!! (psst he's super talented ).


	3. Fumbling Fingers and Douchebag Detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how the heck do you write for Gavin f-in Reed? ლ(ಠ益ಠ)ლ. i tried! x3

You unbuckle the belt with a roll of your eyes. The fact that it only took a simple _’i hope not’_ was the defining factor to get this police officer to shrug off the possibility that you may be a criminal, baffled you.  
The car door opened before your hand could even get close to the handle, Connor’s arm appearing to assist you out of the vehicle. You thank him while pulling yourself out off the seat and onto the sidewalk. Your toes tingle from the cold, damp, concrete. The chill seeping into you made a shiver run though your entire body.  
Connor closes the door once you are fully out of the way. You limp your way over to Hank, who was currently holding open the door to the precinct and pressing a fob on his keys to lock his car. Connor was walking just behind you, his pace matching your slow hobble though the reception. Walking through, you start glancing around. There where other officers scattered throughout the room at several desks, none of which seemed interested in you.

As you walk past, Hank finds your shoulder with a lightly placed hand. Leading you towards a desk, you look up at him and a question falls out of your mouth before you even really process what possibilities there were for an answer. “Can I ask, What's going to happen now?” a pit in your stomach opens up, instantly dreading what his response will be. You were lost and every fiber of your being was begging for you to just turn and bolt away from the overloaded flips your emotions were currently performing.  
“That's what we're here to sort out, Kid.” he throws a smile your way. You just give him a small nod and look in the direction you were headed, his gentle guiding hand leading you towards a desk that was cluttered with empty doughnut containers from late nights long past at the workstation. “Our first priority is keeping you safe, taking any chance of the dick who did that to you from finding you. Second, is keeping you close so we will know as soon as you remember something. And third-” Hank’s plan of action speech was cut short by booming yelling coming from the left.  
“Anderson! My office! Now!” Your head snaps in the direction of the sudden yell, the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end as eyes fall upon you, a handful of officers looking over to see what the cause was of the disturbance. The rather disgruntled looking man was scowling at Hank through the glass wall with a shiny plaque that read, ‘Captain fowler.’ in bold text. Disgruntled wasn't the right word, he looked damn right _pissed._

“Shit.” Hank’s reaction huffed out under his breath drawing your gaze back to him. “Alright, just sit down for a bit, Kid, we’ll get it sorted.” he pushes you towards the chair in front of the cluttered desk, giving your shoulder a tap as you lower yourself down. “You'll be alright. I’ll not be to long.” he releases his soft hold on you and turns to head up the few steps into the captain’s office, Connor following behind without a word. 

Your eyes follow them until they are inside, Connor closing the door behind them and cutting off all sound coming from the room. Lieutenant and captain seem to be engaged in some animated shouting match. Arms gesturing to grip whatever point they were trying to get across. Connor however, stood with perfect posture at the back of the room, hands behind his back that still held the paper bag from the hospital. 

Prying your eyes away, they fall to your lap. You didn't dare risk looking up if the standing on edge nerves were any indication, catching someone's eyes looking at you…well, you couldn't bare to even have to deal with the unwanted attention right now. 

The void of your mind crackled and snapped, throwing question after question with a lack of any answers or more accurately, any answers you didn't want to confront. It felt as if you swam through a sea of unyielding fog. Any and all attempts to shove them away proved only futile.

Where would you go from here? Was there anywhere to go? Was anybody out there looking for you? No...Hank had confirmed that already, only without using the direct words. Three days comatosed. Three days missing. Three days with nobody reporting your absence in their life and no matching missing persons reports. Then there was whatever happened with before you were found left for dead on the road. How much time had passed before you _were_ found? No loved ones where waiting for you to return home. Home…where was your home? Did you even have a home to return to? 

The realisation hit you hard, like a thunderstorm releasing its first roar throughout the dead of night. An unfathomable weight had pressed down upon your chest, holding you, forcibly wrapping its icy, shadowy tendrils around your heart like that of a sick imitation of the hand that left those tainted ghostly marks, straining your breath like it must have done before. The void of your shattered mind was forcing the unadulterated darkness throughout your entire being. Pinning you with unyielding despair. A sob stuck in your throat, your chest burned for air that seemed impossible to collect. Droplets land on the back of the hand you were still staring at, momentarily breaking though the attack. Wetness began running down your cheeks before you even had a chance to bribe your eyes to stop. Another choked sob bubbled in your chest and you silence it before it could escape. Spinning in the chair, you lay your arms over the desk and bury your face away in the crook of your elbow. _Stop! Please…please stop. I can't…please stop._ You were begging...pleading, for your body to stop betraying you. Pleading, for your willpower to envelop everything and just fade. Everything hurt, your body, your mind. Your heart ached more than anything your body had felt since you had woken up in that bed. You gritted your teeth, your shoulders were shaking as the damned emotions racked over you. _You are completely alone. Utterly lost, broken, and alone._ You were nothing. Nothing more then a tiny blip on this world that didn't even know you existed. Even your own mind refused to let you remember though, the screaming realization wouldn't fade no matter how hard you tried. 

You were sinking, drowning in your own internal peril. Fibers in your legs twitched and itched under your flesh, like muscle memory was surviving where proper memory failed you, _Run!_ Screaming at you to get off this chair and flee as far and as fast as you could to escape the void. Leave the daunting realizations behind. _Escape!_

 

You couldn't. Your eyelids were growing heaver by the second, your body weakening its hold on what little control you had left. The heaviness had spread its hold throughout your limbs, holding you to this very moment. The sound of your own pulse echoing in your eardrums was the only thing your could hear. You wanted to sleep. To let go of your mind and let the heaviness have its hold. You just wished this enter thing would disappear. It was just a nightmare, a sick trick your mind was playing. And it was, just not in the sence you wished for it to be. 

Then a grip, soft and light, touched your upper arm, giving you a small shake. Muffled words pushed through the metaphorical ocean of giving up that you were drowning in. 

“-issy, come on, hey it's alright.” the words grew clearer rough but gentle. Not like Conner’s or Hank’s...no, this was a new voice that was temporarily pulling you away from your mental torture. 

Slightly rolling your head over your arm, you peek at the man who was your current savior. He had a wash of brown hair haphazardly slicked back with a few tufts hanging over his forehead, dark eyes that peeked at you from your own head height as he squatted beside your chair. He had a noticeable scar over his nose, trailing its pale tail over his cheek. “There you are. You alright?” you nod automatically, though truthfully you were far from it. But, you really had zero energy to explain nor does this random officer need to know. He gave you a lopsided smile, “Now, that’s a lie, ain't it? What's got you all up in a mess, sweetheart?” your energy had been drained out of you. All the pent up frustration that kept you restless and active before, seemed to have fled from your crumbling core. The only response you could muster was a small shrug, rolling your face back into the safety of your arms. “Aww, come on love. I don't bite.” his hand remains on your arm, “Couldn't leave ya sat here on your own, could I? Sitting here at, Anderson’s desk while he's preoccupied. What’s ya name, hun?” you give another slumped shrug. 

“How about I start then? I’m, Detective Reed. If ya tell me what's up, you won't have to wait around here. So, what's _your_ name, sweetheart?” you take a deep breath, forcing yourself to answer.  
“I don't know...” your voice is hoarse and quiet. You rub your eyes over your sleeve, wiping the moisture lingering on your lashes away before forcing yourself into a sitting position, using your arms to push you up from the desk. You turn your face back towards the detective, ready to apologise for your rudeness but, his eyebrows shoot up his face when he gets a proper look at you.  
“Shit...what the hell happened to you?!” his surprise forced a scoffed gurgly laugh out of your chest.  
“Your guess is as good as mine there, Detective...” you state with more sarcastic undertones than you intended. You cough into your palm to clear the stickiness from your throat and release its grasp around your vocal cords.  
“You’re bleeding, sweetheart.” he clasps your wrist as you lower the hand from your mouth. Following his gaze there was a puddle of dark crimson seeping into the fibers of the hoodies’ sleeve.  
“Oh...eh it’s...nothing” you pull your arm back slowly and he in return cocks an eyebrow as you lay it back on your lap, your other hand coming over to cover the mark.  
“You really don't know what happened to you then, hun?” his eyes glance to the captain's office as he raises to his feet again, a smirk gracing his rough features, clearly amused by the scene in there. Suddenly, his dark eyes fall back onto you. “You came in with, Anderson and the tin-can, right?” you return to replying with nods. “So, now ya see I ain’t so scary...ya gonna tell me your name now?” his lips turn up at the edges as he crosses leather clad arms over his chest. All you can do is shake your head once more,  
“I can’t…I don't know it.” you shrug slightly.  
“What, really?” raising a single brow in a quizzical stare. You can physically see the moment on his face when the metaphorical penny drops. “Ah you must be the…” he snaps his fingers a few times while thinking of the correct word, “The amnesiac that Hank and the plastic prick found, yeah?” he jabs a thumb over to the office so your eyes follow. Hank was now leaning over the desk while, Captain Fowler was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Connor was still standing perfectly where he was, though, he was facing your direction with a deadpan expression that was impossible to read. 

You narrow your eyes slightly, turning back to the detective in front of you. “Yes, though that was a rather rude way of putting it.” you fold your arms over your chest, mimicking his own stance. Be it the mental breakdown moments ago or, your nerves being totally fried, you were quickly finding your tolerance was teetering on a fine edged point and making you rather snappy with your judgements. He just snickered with a roll of his eyes.  
“Sorry, sweetheart. All I'm saying is, we all have seen the report. Mysterious girl found in the middle of the road, yet, a homicide detective refused to hand your case over to the right team?” the sly smirk returns, he was enjoying this “Those idiots shouldn't have dragged you out of the hospital. Probab-” nope. You cut him off with a tilt off your head as you spoke.  
“You aren't a very nice person are you, Detective Reed?” he raised his brows at you but, when he made no move to answer, you continued. Leaning back in the chair, “You've been speaking with me for all of five minutes and, you've resulted to petty insults towards your colleagues three times, you've used unprofessional and foul language, and have been rudely blunt regarding my _’case’_ ” you unfold your arms to gesture finger quotations before returning to your closed off position. He was scowling at you now, he opened his mouth to speak but you weren’t quite done. You use his own words to start _“look all I’m saying is,_ I have no doubt you are probably a very skilled detective and I appreciate you making an attempt to calm me though, I wasn't at your desk nor am I one of your case’s. But, if an amnesiac, that you have just met, is telling you that your people skills need work. Just maybe that's something you should think about.” 

You unfold your arms with a sigh. You didn't mean to sound so harsh but, with the look on his face right now, you doubt you would feel bad about it for long. He opened his mouth ready to fire back. “Hello, Detective Reed.” Connor’s voice was soft and calm as it suddenly came from right next to you, you hadn't even heard his footsteps. You glance behind him into the office, both men left were sitting and talking...no more shouts or frustration laced gestures. Turning back to face the detectives in front of you, Connor had a very tight smile, only just upturning the corners of his mouth. On the other hand, Reed’s face was filled with pure venom as he glared daggers at the android.  
“Fuck off, plastic prick.” he spat and _you_ felt hurt for him, Conner however, wasn't fazed.  
“I'm afraid I can't do that, Detective. Lieutenant Anderson gave me orders to keep, Miss Doe here company. And, you _are_ at the lieutenants desk.” Reed stepped up to Connor with an intimidating finger jab in the chest. He was at least two inches smaller than the android he was trying to intimidate. Anger was bubbling inside of you, Connor had been nothing but nice since you met him and this…leather clad...douchebag! Was talking to him like _this!_ “You better watch yourself, Tin-can. Androids are having a hard time staying in one piece out there.” with the thinly veiled threat, he threw you a wink and pushed past Connor, purposely colliding their shoulders as he made his exit. You stared at his back with narrowed eyes until he rounded a corner and was out of sight. Yeah...shot nerves or not...That guy was a douche. 

Connor now took the space in front of you now that, Reed had cleared the area. “May I see your hand, Miss Doe?” he placed the paper bag onto the desk and holds his hand out to yours expectantly. When you just stare at his outstretched hand, he slightly turns his body towards you. “Miss Doe? Your hand, please.” you glance up to his face, his smile was still small but it was softer than the one he was giving Detective Reed at least. You pass him your hand and he takes your palm in his fingers, pushing up the blood stained sleeve.  
“How did you know?” you ask, just curious if it was part of his programing or something.  
“Detective Reed had said you were bleeding, while taking this hand himself.” his chestnut eyes were focused on the tear in your flesh, ever so delicately tilting your hand to view it better.  
“You heard him say that? From all the way in there?” his gaze flicked up to your eyes while placing your hand onto the desk, palm down.  
“Not exactly heard. Saw, would be more accurate. Lip reading is one of my many functions.” he opens the bag proceeding to pull out medical supplies. A bottle of antiseptic, packaged gauze, and fresh steri strips.  
“Okay...noted.” you lean over to get a better look at the supplies. It made plenty of sense that Sarah would send you off with fresh supplies though, you didn’t think about it before. You didn’t even question the contents of the paper bag Connor had been holding all this time.  
“I did find the scolding you gave to, Detective Reed…interesting.” his eyes were focused back onto your hand and you couldn’t help watching his face. If it wasn’t for the LED on his temple, he really could pass as a very handsome human with a strong jawline and soft doe-like eyes, even the odd speckled freckles. As he spoke, you could see the gentle dents in his cheeks. “He isn’t the nicest human from what I’ve gathered during my short time here. Not many people can spend five minutes one-on-one with him without exploding, yet, you, even with very high stress levels, kept calm and gave some very practical advice with a mild compliment…may I ask why?” his eyes flick up to yours and you quickly find interest in your hand, “Eh, he was being…very rude. Doesn’t mean I have to be rude back.” you shrug, a little too hard as your shoulder pings with a sharp shot of pain. You let out a little gasp and roll your eyes, utterly annoyed with your damaged limbs. 

“I see.” he begins, carefully removing what was left of the steri strips your fidgeting fingers had destroyed. With simple, fluid movements, he opened the sealed gauze package and pulled one out, tipping a bit of the fluid from the bottle onto it before lowering it towards your open wound, stopping before making contact. “This may sting a little, alright?” you nod.  
“I'm sure I’ll su-ffffuuuuuuu-” you chomp down on your lip with a groan as Conner swiped over the wound with the wet fabric. A little? Sting _a little?_ more like someone had dumped satan's own hellfire into the cut and it was burning its way through your bloodstream. Or, more accurately, you were just a wimp. Not wanting to repeat your actions like you had with Sarah and the needle, you push your palm into the table with as much force as you could, keeping it still so Connor could clean it without you fussing. He made quick work, cleaning up the red stains over your skin before delicately putting the sticky strips back to work in holding your flesh together, sealing it once more. After the task was done, he released your hand and you instantly pull it to your chest while letting out the breath you had been holding. “Thanks, Connor. That was more than a little sting though.” you give him a small smile that was interrupted by a yawn. Quickly, you cover your mouth with your uninjured hand.  
“I’m sorry, Miss Doe. Though, it would be a lot worse should you let it get infected.” he began packing the supplies away and tossing the soiled bandages into a trash can under Hank’s desk while never taking his eyes from you. He was carefully watching your every move. 

Your eyes shift over to the office. Hank was at the door, his hand posed onto the handle, ready to pull it open at any moment even though he was still in conversation with the captain. The words Reed had told you played over in your mind. “Miss Doe?” your attention was drawn back to Connor who was currently leaning on the desk, arms crossed, head tilted towards you with an almost missable frown on his features. “Are you alright?” you blink,  
“Yeah...well, as okay as I can be...Why do you ask?” you tilt your own head, mimicking his. His eyes slide over to the side, “Over the past twenty-three minutes while being here, your stress levels...” he glances back, meeting your eyes again, “Have been rather sporadic. Jumping up and down at seemingly random intervals, though, now, are remaining worryingly high. Also, just now your heart rate elevated.” he states and you instantly copy Hank’s submissive arm wave  
“Ah yeaah...Got a whole lot of nothing on my mind, ya’know?” you smirk, making light of the situation. Sporadic, a perfect description of the haywire mess that are your emotions and the exhaustion swelling together and making a vial concoction in your body. Connor cocked an eyebrow, clearly waiting for you to elaborate. You sigh, slumping back in the chair again,  
“Since I woke up I’ve just been flipping though being one big constant ball of confused panic, self aimed frustration, or eerily calm. Just a casual case of emotional overload, I guess.” you shrug it off again as you finish your crappy explanation.  
“If it’s any comfort to you, your current temperament is far more _held together_ than most reported cases of sudden onset amnesia.” the quiet giggle slips and a smile spreads on your face, the android in front of you trying to calm your mind with statistics...it was very sweet. “Thank you, Connor. It does make me feel better knowing I’m not going totally bat poop insane.” his own smile tilts upwards, if only just a smidge more. Your eyes flick to the glass room, Hank had let go of the door handle with arms crossed while the other seemed to be lecturing him. “Can I ask what’s going on in there?” your eyes meet Connor’s again with a small tilt on your head in gesturing towards the office. Connor looks over,  
“You can. It’s all technicalities about your case. It’s rather unorthodox for a homicide detective to take on and argue keeping on a case like yours. Though, he’s adamant about his reasoning.” he looks back over to you as he finishes explaining. Your brows knit together, Reed was right. “So...you and Hank aren't meant to be dealing with me at all?” this entire situation was such a confusing mess that you couldn’t understand, “That’s why Detective Douchewaffle said what he did…” Connor shifts slightly.  
“That could be one reason. Another, could be he just likes to create unnecessary tension with his colleagues.” the puppy dog head tilt makes a return as his doe eyes scan your face. “Miss Doe, are you w-” you let slip a groan, cutting him off,  
“Ugh...‘Miss Doe’...it feels so wrong.” you huff with a smile.  
“Would you like me to call you something else?” thankfully, he took your bait to change subject. “Well...yeah, but, I have no other name to give you.” slough back further into the chair, a small sigh parting your lips. Conner glaces in the direction of his partner,  
“Perhaps I could refer to you as ‘kid’ also?” his gaze is brought back to you when you choke on a scoffed laugh. Nope, that was worse, abandon course of subject change.  
“Eh...maybe not.” you shake your head.  
“You don’t seem to mind when the lieutenant calls you that. Is there a reason you wouldn’t like me doing so?” you bite your lip at his question, thinking how to word it without sounding stupid.  
“Well...Hank...Hank seems like the kind who would refer to me as kid regardless if he knew my name, ya’know?...It feels natural coming from him. It just _fits._ ” you seem to be finding yourself shrugging alot today, even with the protesting shoulder. Both of you look over to the opening office door as Hank emerges.  
“Alright, how about I call you Jane until we recover your true name?” you nod once, glancing back,  
“Yeah...perfect.” Connor smiles at your confirmation, moving himself out of the way for Hank, who quickly takes his place leaning on the desk next to you. Your attention falls on him.

“So...kid,” he begins and your heart drops a little at his tired expression cast over his rugged features. For some reason this man had taken on responsibility for you and his encounter with Captain Fowler had drained him. It was obvious.  
“Hank…” you began, unbelievable guilt retching through you. Before you could say anything more though, his hand came up to stop you.  
“Listen, you've got two choices here, alright?” throwing you a smile before continuing, “One: You get assigned an officer, who you will stay with until the witness protection unit can locate a place for you to stay, with high security.” he was watching your reactions, as was Connor, you could feel their eyes crawling on you. You kept your face as deadpan as you could until the second option was given. “Or, you could sign a waiver of consent that will allow me and Conner here to take your case from start to finish.” you frown slightly, that was the whole reason he was so tired. “Before you say anything, kid. Let me just say, you will be safe with us. I’ll make sure of it.” he glances to Connor before his eyes fall back onto you. “ _We’ll_ make sure of it. And, this way you wont have other officers hovering over you back twenty-four-seven. We will sort yo-” your head shaking stops him in his tracks. You couldn't understand why he was trying to make such a claim to let you keep this on, it wasnt even his department. As much as you hated the option on new people having to be explained about your situation, having to gauge how to handle so many people's different personalities, and being passed from place to place...well the thought of Hank exhausting himself because he happened to be the one that found you passed out on a random road, somehow making him feel like he had to take responsibility for you...well, that was so much worse. 

“Hank, stop.” you give him a smile, “Look...this isn't even your line of work, right? You are homicide....not missing persons, or witness protection...Or whatever else my crap falls under!” you let a little laugh escape before continuing, “There's really no need for you to take this on. I’m sure you have a lot of other cases that need your attention, so, why take on more work, right? You don't have to feel responsible for me, at all, okay?” Hank crossed his arms, throwing a side glance to Connor while you were talking. He was still standing off to the side, silently observing.  
“Really?” your attention pulls back to Hank, he was throwing you a very quizzical look your way. “You’re worried about my workload?” you nod,  
“Well...yeah? Hank, you already look exhausted as it is. I would hate for you to get worse...ya’know? Besides, that's why your captain was lecturing you, right? Because you shouldn't be dealing with this crap.” you shrug with a smile but, he just laughed. It was short and coughed but, more than one syllable.  
“You are somethin’ else, kid.” he shakes his head before leaning over and putting a hand on your shoulder, making sure you were paying attention to him. “Look, Fowler was pissed because I pulled you from the hospital before anything was arranged. And, well, you don't need to worry about any of the details, alright?” your brows furrow, he was leaving something out but you didn't press it. He continued before you could. “I get it, I should have talked it out with ya first, got a bit of a habit of jumpin’ the gun.” he smiled, leaning back again while releasing your shoulder. 

“So...why do you want to take on this case so bad? I mean, there's no reason for you take this whole situation on.” confusion was rearing its head again. So many more questions were blaring to the front of your mind.  
“What ever monster did that,” he moves his hand to gesture to, well, all of you, “To you...well...they wanted you dead.” a chill runs down your spine, a lump forming in your throat the moment Hank spoke the obvious words that hadn't even crossed your mind. Obviously whoever did this…what on earth could you have done to make somebody want to… _murder_ you? Hank was still speaking while your thoughts were reeling in a toxic spiral. Connor had stepped closer, resting his own hand on your shoulder, putting just slight pressure in his grip, a soothing gesture. He was still scanning your vitals apparently and picked up on your growing anxiety. “Come on, they were clearly out of blood. I wanna get that fuck before they try to finish the job or they kill some poor other schmuck and more paperwork lands on my desk!” he gives you a slight crooked grin. 

He was right...nobody deserved this happening to them, and if anyone else suffers because you can't remember...the thought was broken with Connor’s hand giving your shoulder a little squeeze. “Keeping you close by, well, that's our best shot. At both getting the information we need and keeping you outta harms way, alright?” Hank finishes.  
“Okay.” you agreed before even thinking further. If he truly believed this was the best course of action, then you would trust him.  
“Okay? Gonna give me more confirmation, kid?” his voice became gentle again, like the other times you were crumbling. Your hands were trembling, you hadn't noticed before the tone change. Your fingers had found there way to your pulled down sleeve, fiddling with the hem. Anxious habits you are unaware your doing until it's already happening. You swallow, squeezing your eyes closed for a second before meeting his again. You clenched your fist, the pull of sticky strips straining to keep the slash sealed caused a pleasantly distracting sting though your nerves. You nodded,  
“If you think it’s best. I’ll sign the waiver things.” you mustered up a small smile, trying not to fall into the storm again. It was an ever growing exhaustion you needed to keep away right now. 

“Good choice, kid.” he grins when you finally gave your answer. He pushes himself off the desk, turning to open up one of the drawers to pull out an electronic tablet. While swiping a finger over the screen, your gaze turns to Connor’s hand that was still placed on your shoulder. A shift of his body causes you to glance up, his lopsided smile and tilted head drew down on your own.  
“Can I ask you a question, Jane?” you raise a brow,  
“Sure?” his smile grew, not by much but definitely noticeable. 

“Do you like dogs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i re-wrote the majority of this 3 time... (ಠ_ಠ) i just hope it okay.
> 
> do i know how police cases work? NOPE, creative liberties, YEP! oh so many of those.
> 
> thanks all for reading! i'm gonna try and keep upload consistent, every 3-5 days so keep your peepers peeped :3 
> 
> come say hai!! i'm lonely, and i'm always down for a chat or tips/criticism. gotta learn somehow ey? ;) 
> 
>    
> (for some reason none of my bloody links want to work, i've spent an hour already trying to fix them. if you know how to fix this, please help! im suffering here!! ;3; )   
>  
> 
> my main/art blog.
> 
>  
> 
> My Dbh addict blog, where i post updates for this
> 
>  
> 
> Instagram
> 
>  
> 
> one of my best friend/bribed editor on tumblr. ;) go throw him a hai!! (psst he's super talented).


	4. Road Trip for an Amnesiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit more build up, its fun to write bickering hank x3

The sound emerged from your throat quite thick and fast, bubbing from your mouth in a coil of confused giggles and failed attempts to stop it. Connor wasn't expecting that as your response to his simple question. His LED blinking as his obviously confused features just made you giggle all the more. Shoving your hand over your mouth to muffle the unstoppable sound as much as you could. “I don't understand why that is an amusing question…” his poor puppy dog eyes lifted to Hank when a laugh slips from him also. A sharp intake of air to replenish your lack of oxygen through the giggles had you grasping at your side. With the surge of pain halting the laughter, you blink and let out the breath slowly. Throwing a smile up as both sets of eyes were on you.  
“Sorry, Connor...It was just unexspected is all.” his eyes dart ever so quickly from you to Hank then back, “Yes, I think I like dogs.” you finally answer, lowing your hands to your lap again. 

“Ah you’ll love Sumo.” Hank had returned to skimming through the tablet, eyes no longer on you.  
“Sumo?”  
“Yeah, my dog, I call him Sumo” he spins the tablet around to face you, “Just sign here, Kid.” he points to the bottom of the screen as you take it from him. Resuming his lean on the desk, he continues, “You can read it if you like, but, it’s all just technical bullshit.” he adds, as you begin to skim over the text. You focus to where he had pointed…  
“Hank?” you look back up to him, “I cant sign this…” he blinked,  
“What? Change your mind already, huh?” his silver brow raised ever so slightly as you shake your head.  
“No...it's not that...” your eyes fall back to the tablet again, Connor leans over your shoulder slightly, scanning the words himself.

“Printed name and signature.” He started, before glancing back up to his partner, “She doesn't have that information to give, lieutenant.” You turn your head slightly to Connor,  
“Yeah…” you smile, “What he said.” you throw Hank a smile, handing him the tablet when he reaches for it.  
“Oh well...” he taps the screen and passes it back, “Just hold ya index finger in the box for a few seconds.” he crosses his arms over his chest as you clasped the tablet once again, the name areas now having a simple _N/A_ in the spaces for your name. Doing as instructed, you rested the tablet on your lap and place your index finger on the screen for a moment, leaving behind the digital print when you raise your hand.  
“Okay. “ you hand the tablet back for the final time with a smile, “Did I just sign away my soul to you with a fingerprint?” you grin, this lighter mood was definitely more enjoyable than what the hell you were feeling before.  
“Nah.” Hanked scoffed, giving the tablet a few taps before popping it back down onto a few others on the cluttered desk surface. “It's just basically a legal agreement that I'll be taking your case. An’, that you will be in our care till...Well, until we figure all this out. So, you'll be staying with me an’ him for awhile, alright?” You glance to Connor’s hand still on your shoulder, then back up to Hank. At least this way you won't be passed around and pestered by different people everyday. It definitely seemed better to you then option two. You nod in agreement, what else could you do really? You had nowhere else to go…or anybody else to turn to. Even when you first bolted into the hospital room, he didn't give you any bad vibes. You had to trust them both, the only thing you could count on right now were your gut feelings. 

 

You felt Connor’s hand give your shoulder a little squeeze just before Hank began talking again in his softer tone. “Really should’a spoke about all this before breaking you out but, ah well.” he gives you a small smile, “We’ll sort it all out so, don't worry yourself out about it, Kid.” Ah, both of them had noticed you slipping again. You smile back with a nod once more, more enthusiastic than the last. Yeah, you would trust them wholeheartedly, at least until they gave you a reason not too. “Good, we aint gonna le-” Hank cuts himself off, cocking a brow at Connor. “Seriously Connor, what the fuck are you doing?” Connor’s hand tenses ever so slightly when the conversation turned suddenly to him. You glance up to his face and it was totally deadpan while looking back at the man questioning him.  
“Sorry, Lieutenant?” his brows dip ever so slightly, which wouldn’t have been noticeable if you were any further away. Turning your head back towards Hank, he was displaying the definition of _what the fuck_ on his features. 

He gestures to the hand on your shoulder. “Why are you still holding her? She ain’t gonna run away ya’know.” The soft brown eyes of the android fall to his own hand.  
“Oh…” he removes his hand, letting it fall to his side before looking back up to Hank, “It’s proven that some form of physical contact can greatly reduce stress levels in humans.” he gave a soft smile to his partner with the explanation, “Even so much as a hand on the shoulder can calm and ground a person who is suffering with great emotional turmoil. It seemed to help Jane, and, as she made no move to remove me from her person or indicated discomfort…” his eyes fall to you, the same smile still on his face. “I thought it was fitting to keep it there for a little longer.” you beam a smile at how sweet this android was. Sure, it probably was just his programing, didn't mean it helped any less.  
“Yeah, it did help...thank you, Connor.” 

You didn't actually realise that was what he was doing until the words of the matter were laid out in front of you. You couldn't deny that the simple gesture had that very effect on you, calming you and bringing you back to the here and now, away from your personal Hell of what-if’s and why’s. 

Connor looks back up at Hank, looking almost smug when you voiced confirmation to his action being correct. Hank however, just shakes his head, adding a very obvious eye roll for good measure. You probably would have laughed if your ribs weren’t already screaming at you. The aching in your limbs tentatively stroked your nerves more with each passing moment. 

 

After a moment, Hank, with no response to give the android, huffs and pushes himself from the desk. “Right! Let's go get somethin’ to eat, you hungry kid?” the moment food was mentioned, your stomach churned and twisted into a colossal knott. You opened your mouth to reject the notion but, the stupid android got there before you could.  
“If I'm correct in assuming your last dose of administered pain relief should be leaving your system now. Oxycodone is recommended to be taken thirty minutes after a meal for best results.” You physically slumped your shoulders as his words left little room for argument, his soft eyes landing on your face. “Food is a good idea Jane, especially since you have already refused two meals today.” the way he was studying your features, as if daring you to try and protest. You narrow your eyes slightly, freaking androids and their smart words, observations and sneaky super snitch methods. You give up and roll your eyes, your obvious pout makes Hank chuckle.  
“Guess that's that. Food it is.” you didn't even attempt to silence the disgruntled groan as Hank turns, heading for the exit. You clumsily stumble out of the chair from attempting to stand faster than your legs would comfortably allow.  
“Fine. But, if I vomit. It's _your_ fault.” you give Connor a poke on the arm as you pass, trying to catch up with Hank who has already vanished from view. He begins following you shortly after.  
“I’m sorry. You becoming sick is not my intent at all.” you glance up as Connor steps to your side rather then hovering behind. “It would surely be pro-”  
“It would bloody suck!” you grin as his gaze reaches you, “It’s alright Connor, I was only kidding you know. I wouldn't really blame you.” Reaching an arm out to give his arm a friendly pat, you find yourself tripping over your own foot. You were about to be more closely accompanied to the ground. A strong arm quickly stopped your descent by wrapping around your waist, another hand on your back helping to stabilize your wonky balance. Connor had caught you before you even really processed the prospect that you were falling. An embarrassed hue takes home on your cheeks. You were a bloody disaster, a walking, talking, clueless disaster. You let out a sound supposed to resemble a laugh, Connor’s arm hovers in front of you as you stand fully upright again. He wasn't touching you but, was preemptively prepared to catch you again.

As you look up from the ground to thank him, you catch the eyes of Detective Douchebag Reed leaning against the wall, arms crossed yet paper coffee cup in hand with a stupid smug look on his face. Simply radiating amusement as he watched this display of human clumsiness and android assistance. Oh how you really, _really_ wanted to flip him off but, you didn't. You knew better then that. Sure, you probably wouldn't ever have the delight of ever seeing this V-neck clad display of arrogance again but, Hank and Connor had to work with him. So, you would do the next best thing. You place a hand on Connor’s hovering arm, gently pushing it down and out of the way. With a clenched jaw, you take your next stubborn step towards the doors full weight, walking as normal as you possibly could and forcing the most convincing smile on your face instead of the grimace it wanted to pull with your muscles screaming in agony. Connor thankfully didn't question this move. Though, through the side of your eye you can see his LED blinking, brown eyes never leaving you, completely perplexed with your sudden actions as he continues to follow your lead. 

You make your way to the door, quickly pulling it open for Connor, giving a little dramatic move of your arm to mimic a bow. “After you, good Sir.” Connor just blinked down at you for a moment before giving a small nod and walking out. Your grin becomes more real then forced at his adorable constant confused expressions. Sure, you wouldn't give in to your wants but, if Reed was so intent in watching you right now, you would sure as heck show him an example of friendly behavior. You swallowed your growing giggles as you caught the disgusted look Reed was throwing your way. Letting the door close behind you, you lock eyes with Reed and direct the most sickeningly sweet smile you could claim you have ever performed at him, giving a little wave goodbye to boot. The last thing you see before turning away from the glass was Reed huff off the wall, storming back into the precinct. Your giggle escapes, finding yourself fondly proud of your passive performance. Hank was leaning on the car, eyes trained on you with an amused expression.  
“Made a new friend in there?” he questions as you close the distance. Connor’s LED blinked as he watched your limp return, the tension in your jaw wavering along with it.  
“Nah, just being polite.” you give an innocent smile. Hank hands the bag full of your medical supplies to Connor before walking around to the driver’s side door.  
“Took ya long enough to get out here, kid.” he unlocks the door and you laugh, opening the door to the back seat.  
“Sorry Hank, I was doing a surprise test on gravity.” you say, climbing into the car and holding your breath through the pain. Connor got into his respective seat in a smooth movement at the same time. As Hank got in too, you continue, “I'm happy to report, it still works.” you grin while buckling your seatbelt, only to look up and see the questioning look Hank was aiming at you. The unspoken question was answered promptly by Connor.  
“She tripped, Lieutenant.” Hank glanced at you, your grin was still in place until a yawn creeped up and took over.

With a shake of his head, he starts up the car. Pulling away from the curb, the three of you fall into comfortable silence apart from Hank tapping a rhythm nobody else could hear onto the steering wheel. Another yawn and you sink back into the plushness of the seat, a shiver cascading over your body. You pull the jacket around your form while folding your arms over your stomach. Hank’s eyes kept flicking over your form through the rear view mirror every time you shifted in the seat. Your final move was to roll your head to face out the window.  
The clouds had opened up their canopy, letting loose a light drizzle, leaving a mist to dance horizontally over the glass. For a moment, you were calm, washed with peace just watching the droplets become thicker. The gentle rumble of the car's engine lulling you into hushed serenity. Your eyes grew heavy as you watched the liquid pool and slide over the window as the downpour grew heavier. You lower your head slightly as a frown creases your brows as you let out a soft breath. 

“You alright, kid?” your head snaps up, alert, catching blue eyes reflecting back at you through the mirror.  
“Yes, thank you. Hank, are you okay?” you see his smile through the window as his eyes focus back on the road.  
“Yeah, I'm fine. Was just asking because you looked like you were dozing off there for a second then, outta nowhere, really upset.” your cheeks warm ever so lightly.  
“Oh...I just had a really obvious realisation, is all.” you shrug, instantly cursing yourself as the sudden movement forces a new wave of pain on top of the already growing throbbing that you were trying your hardest to ignore. Hank’s face sinks, almost looking pained himself. You give him a smile when you see his eye dart back to the mirror. “I should probably stop doing that.” you had an overwhelming feeling to make sure these men didn't worry about it, if it was going to affect them.  
“You sure you’re okay? Not in too much pain?” Hank almost looked guilty when your pain showed. Connor slightly turned his head towards your general direction. “Y-yeah!” you squeaked with a slight laugh, “I mean, I'm not in pain. It's fine.” you lie, you would make damn sure that they didn't need to do anymore for you. After all, they were doing so much already. They knew, obviously, your lies aren't convincing at all. But, neither of them pressed you on it.  
“So...what was your realisation then? It's not so _obvious_ to me.” you inwardly thank Hank for changing the subject on his own accord.  
“Er...it's just...It's really raining now.” you started and Connor shifted slightly.  
“You like the rain though, correct?” he asked.  
“Oh yeah. Love it, just...I'm gonna have to ruin more bandages when we get out of this car.” Hank physically turned to look at you quickly,  
“Bandages? _That's_ what made you all grumpy faced?” he laughs and you frown but a smile still forms on your face with his laughter.  
“Well...yeah? They’re gonna get super dirty…my stupid feet don't deserve to be so wasteful.” you wiggle your toes to nobody but yourself. Hank coughs, trying to stop his rising laughter and you can feel it becoming contagious. You give out a fake sigh, leaning forward in your seat.  
“Oh yeah sure, laugh at the girl for not wanting to waist medical supplies. Real mature, Hank!” you give him a gentle bap on the shoulder. Your sudden sass makes him laugh more and your own giggles find there way from your chest. Enjoying this moment of playful banter. It was… _normal_. 

“It ain’t no problem to change some bandages, kid. None at all, got it?” Hank’s blue eyes meet your own through the reflective glass again and you beam a smile his way, sliding back into your seat again.  
“Yes, Sir!” he stops at a light, turning to face you once more.  
“Talking about your stupid feet, we will get ya some shoes sorted tomorrow, alright?” you were immediately about to refuse this for, you weren't expecting them to get you anything. They had already gotten you clothing, were now going to feed you, given you shelter and…you didn't expect anything, you didn't want to be so much of a burden. Connor’s LED was swirling lazily in it’s warm blue shade as he turns his head a little more. Hank begins to drive again, the light now green. “I would have already provided you with footwear, Jane. The decision to collect you from the hospital was rather abrupt. I only had the garments from the evidence lockup to gauge your sizes.” Oh, so _that's_ how he knew your sizes. Makes perfect sense, obvious even.  
“However, Hank…‘borrowed’ that jacket from the locker room.” Connor was making a side eye at Hank who just shrugged. 

He stole it, you grin. “Really, Lieutenant Anderson? Stealing from your own precinct?” you tut a few times before giggling. “Gotta be some law about that, right?” Connor gives a small smile as the banter returns.  
“Hey kid! I am the law and I say it's fine.” Hank scoffs  
“Corrupt law, more like.” you retort and he gives his one syllable laugh. “Remind me, why did I get back in this car with a criminal?” you grin.  
“You signed over you soul, kid. Sorry, you're stuck with us now.” Hank’s laughter once again brought out your own, moving your hands to shield your ribs from the internal vibrations sending a convulsion of soreness though your core. You suck a breath in through your teeth,  
“Oof, that right? Well heck.” masking as a dramatic sound rather then pained.  
Hank laughed again and you shifted to be more comfortable, grin never fading. Connor’s LED was blinking throughout all of yours and Hank’s back and forth.  
“Even with the pain laughter brings, this banter is brightening your mood, correct?” you smile softly, steadying your breathing.  
“I guess so?...I mean, yeah. It's hard to worry about…everything when the company is so commendable.” Hank chortles again.  
“ _commendable_?! Fuckin’ Hell, kid, you’re gonna make me blush.” your own giggles resurface and you clutch your ribs again, a yawn rudely cutting into your laughter. 

“Sleepy, kid?” Hank asked while pulling over to the side of the empty road.  
“Nope!” your reply was instant. You didn't want to sleep, you didn't want to close your eyes and be eaten by the void, you didn't want to wake up to a fresh new wave of confusion. You'd already lost three days or your entire life without your memories, you didn't want…to forget again.  
“She's lying, Lieutenant.” Connor added almost immediately as you answered. Your laughter spilled out again once you caught the blatant _‘no fucking shit’_ look he was throwing to the innocent android. 

“Ow! Okay, my ribs concede, please stop!” breathing out through your giggles, you cling to your side, sucking in a breath to settle the laughter aggravating your nerves. Hank’s features settle to a small smile.  
“Alright, kid, stay in the car.” he taps Connor on the arm with the back of his hand. “Come on Fib-Finder.” Connor just nods without reaction to the name, both of them exiting the car in union, leaving you alone. You watch them walk hurriedly over the road to a deli truck, ducking under the canopy and out of the rain. Your eyes scan over the streets around you. You didn't recognize anything though you didn't believe you would in the first place. You focus your vision on Hank and Connor once again, it looked like they were having an argument. Well, if you could even call it that. Connor was standing perfectly calm while Hank was pinching the bridge of his nose, waving the other hand to brush off whatever the android had said. A smile spread on your face as you ponder how long these two have been partners. It didn't take long for your wandering mind to land on another realisation that hit you like a ton of bricks. 

Your entire tiny world was completely in the hands of these two men you had just met and apart from their names and occupation, you knew _nothing_ about them. Your eyes drop to your hands, already picking at the side of the jackets hemmed sleeve. Sure there were blaring factors about this situation but, the fact remains the same. You had nothing. Nowhere to run, you were completely and utterly dependent on them. The thoughts twisted and knotted in chaotic torture, pressing an invisible weight on your chest. _Fear_. You didn't know why this feeling was building at the rapid rate it had taken. Fear and complete hopelessness. You were in the palm of there hands and there was nothing that you could do to change it. _Why?_ Why were you struck with this? They had given you no reason...No indication at all that they had I’ll intent. In what little time you had spent with them, they had only shown patience, kindness, and understanding. So _why_ is your mind trying to force you into believing different. Perhaps it's irrational paranoia brought on with the other days events. Your emotions have been jumping from place to place, this just had to be the next hurdle of your breakdown. 

The sound of the car door opening launches your heart into your throat, eyes snapping up to meet Hank’s “Woah, calm down, kid. It’s just us.” Connor slides into his seat, holding a brown paper bag. His LED blinking when you force a laugh.  
“Eh, sorry...skittish apparently?” Hank nods while climbing in himself, balancing two drink cups with straws.  
“Right, I'll keep that in mind.” he angles his body to hold the drinks in your direction, passing them through the gap in the seats. “Hold these while I drive?” you nod and take them with a smile before leaning back in the seat once more, balancing them on your lap. Silently willing your heart to remove itself from your throat. 

Hank starts up the car again, pulling back into the road. Connor’s head turned to face him. “I still think this was the wrong choice for her first meal after days without sustenance, Lieutenant.” Hank gave the android a side eye.  
“Connor. Shut the hell up. There's nothing wrong with a burger.” so this is what the argument at the truck was? A smile twitches the corner of your mouth as Conner doesn't do as Hank instructed.

“Copious amounts of carbs, sugars, and fat. Perhaps something lighter would have been a better fit. Besides, what if she has gluten allergies. Or perhaps, her dietary preference is Vegan.” you have a feeling that the android could probably list reasons for hours but Hank cut in, blue eyes locking onto your own through the mirror once more with a sharp look of annoyance.  
“You allergic to anything, kid?” you were about to shrug but stopped yourself thankfully.  
“I...have no idea.” you catch Hank’s tiny smile, he was feigning annoyance and your smile quickly returned.  
“See, Con, she said ‘no’. You happy now?” Connor’s head tilted, LED blinking.  
“Lieutenant, you cannot just pull one word of her entire statement to aid your argument.” Hank rolled his eyes.  
“Well, we will just have to find out. Trial and error and all that shit.” Connor turns deadpan.  
“If she vomits, it will be your fault, Lieutenant.” Did he? You bite your lip to stop your creeping laugh. He did. He just turned your words spoken to him and aimed them at Hank.  
“Eh, I’ll accept that.” he shrugs while rolling the wheel to turn a corner, “But, if she does puke, your cleaning it up.” Connor opened his mouth to fire another retort but you got there first.  
“Guys, if _she_ vomits. _She_ can clean it up herself. _She_ is also right here!” you grin, trying your best not to laugh, “Now stop your bickering, okay?” Hank scoffs, a soft smile on his features.  
“Yes ma’am.” Connor glances at your reflection the best he could with you being seated behind him. Giving a nod in his own agreement. 

The rest of the drive fell back into the same comfortable silence as before. It would have been peaceful if it wasn't for skin itching with the growing soreness. The muscle in your thigh was burning under your flesh, letting its presence be known with every beat of your heart, causing the tender area to throb. If it wasn't for the drinks in your hands you would probably be applying pressure to the injury to make it stop. A futile attempt to contain the agony to one spot alone, though causing it more damage, humans are weird. You took to counting fives between each breath. Keeping your mind busy with the mundane task and limiting the ache from your ribs the best you could. You sat as still as possible, refusing to let your shoulder in on the pain party.

The ride took probably fifteen minutes, though, it could have taken hours and you would be none the wiser. The car stopped its motion outside of a small home, One story, from what you could see, it looked nice. A porch and a wire framed fence around its premises. It wasn't small but, it wasn't large either. Yep. It was nice, though, you really had nothing to compare it too. The engine shut off and Hank leaned on his seat to turn and face you. “It ain't much but, it’s home.” he gave you a slanted smile before turning back and opening the door. He takes the brown bag from Connor, also grabbing the white one from the dash before exiting the car and making a beeline to the porch. 

Connor followed suit, leaving the car. You twist awkwardly in your seat, balancing one of the drinks in between your knees to free up a hand and press the button on the belt to unbuckle yourself. Your door was once again opened by Connor before you had a chance to reach for the handle. You take the drink back out from between your knees, ready to hand them over. You thought he would offer to take the liquid filled paper cups, leaving your hands free to climb out of the car or perhaps take one of them and offer an arm for leverage like before. But no, that's not what happened here. It was so fast you could barely process it. 

It only took him three simple movements. One, Connor had leaned into the car, arm snaking in between the sheet and your back. Two, his other arm had scooped under your legs, effectively securing a hold behind your knees. Three, he had lifted, angled, and easily pulled you from the car and had you pressed to his chest in the bridal hold. You gasp, hands tightening around the cups in your possession, a mild jolt of pain and mostly surprise force a squeak from your vocal cords. 

He used his knee to close the car door before quickly making his way down the path to join Hank under the porch roof, sheltered from the rain. Your face reflected the sheer shock and confusion you were dealing with right now and Hank grinned, keys in hand. 

“Well kid, now you don't have to sulk about _‘waisted medical supplies’_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> makes a plan to post every 3-5 days.  
> immediately breaks that plan  
> yeah i suck. im sorry! X3 
> 
> so ya, more build up floof stuff!! .. but yeah.. next chapter.. i have a plan, stay with me! <3  
> i love you guys! please let me know any thoughts you have they really do help. still learning here.
> 
> also gave up with the links for now as they dont wanna work! but if you have tumblr you can find me under 
> 
> @angelglitterrose  
> thats my main and my art blog.  
> and 
> 
> @anonymouslycaffeinated  
> witch is my DBH addict blog and where i will post all my my little oneshots when i do them/get asks for them.
> 
> come say hi if you want! always up for a chat <3
> 
> EDIT!.   
> i'm so sorry guys! chap 5 and six are written i just haven't had chance to type them up. life got really busy suddenly. They will be up at some point next week i promise! <3


End file.
